


Next Time

by WolfaMoon



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies), Mission: Impossible - Ghost Protocol (2011)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt Brandt, Hurt/Comfort, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Stag Nights & Bachelor Parties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 20:57:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/917944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfaMoon/pseuds/WolfaMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Next Time I get to seduce the rich guy,” Brandt huffed as he hit ground. Here’s next time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Next Time

Next time  
S: “Next Time I get to seduce the rich guy,” Brandt huffed as he hit ground. Here’s next time.  
D: Don’t Own.  
A/N: Cleaning out my fics

NEXT TIME

“Why am I doing this again?” Brandt asked to the open air mic connecting him to Carter, Benji and Hunt. Walking through the open area filled with men alone. Their recent target a rich man who had power and working in human trafficking. Yet on his last run of people he had abducted a senator’s daughter. So here Brandt and Hunt mingled in the cowed of the man’s stag party  
“Because you said next time you would seduce the rich guy. And this guy is into your type. As in…”  
“No girls allowed.” Benji finished over the com. Brandt scoffs as he nods at a guy who is eye stripping him.   
“Buttercup just stick to the plan.”  
“That’s another thing who decided to give Benji the task of assigning code names.”  
“What’s wrong with buttercup?” Benji voiced over the comms. Brandt looks over at Hunt who was designated Westly.  
“Well I’m a guy?”  
“Yes and your at a stag party. So?”  
“Next time I get to pick the names.” Brandt says as he glares at Hunt. Hunt smiles but nods. Moving through the crowd he grabs another flute of champagne and downs it.   
“Quit drinking so much,” Hunt scolds.  
“Hey if you were me wouldn’t you be drinking?” Hunt tilts his head at that. Having drank a few drinks himself. Since he was Brandt’s backup. As in date.  
“Here comes Humperdinck.” Hunt voices as he eyes the man coming up behind Brandt. Brandt sighs. Turning to face Humperdinck, a.k.a. Dijon Wrants. They share a smile. Both acting interested in the other but only watch as they cross by one another. Their target turning on Brandt to slide up next to him.  
“Hello.”  
“Hello.” Brandt smiles sheepishly. Trying to pay the part. The dossier on the man had him being a dominant man. Loving the control of life. Basically loving to be in control on field and off. So being a little submissive in posture by eyes domineering. The man smiles and winks at Brandt. Brandt turns till his eyes find Ethan. Moving a little toward him and away from their target.  
“What are you doing?”  
“Playing hard to catch. This man likes to Hunt, Westly.” Hunt smiles at him seeing the other man glare at him. Following his gaze to Brandt telling Hunt that this one is mine. Hunt nods to the man.  
“You defiantly got him.” Brandt sighs as he picks up another flute. Moving back into the crowd. Letting the man Hunt.  
“Why can’t I have the perfect girl hit on me?” carter and Benji share a glance at one another. Carter looks through the many videos streaming and watching the room.  
“So what’s your perfect kind of girl?” she asks trying to give Brandt some levity before he goes into the lion’s den.  
‘”Auburn hair, hazel eyes, olive/honeyed skin, voice that tickles when she laughs.”  
“Yeah and where would one find such a girl?” Benji retorts like there is such a girl. They watch his whole demeanor change for a moment. He looks at the camera.  
“St Peter and Paul’s Cemetery, Pennsylvania.” Silence reigned over the airways. Brandt makes his way over to Hunt. “Wanna dance.”  
“What about?”  
“Reverse thinking Hunt. How would you get the girl?”  
“Ah,”  
“Yeah.” They had to rearrange their thinking. New territory for both of them.   
“I’ll lead.” Hunt says as he takes his position to surround Brandt in his arms. The music changes and they begin to waltz. Brandt steps on Hunt’s toes. ”Where did you learn to dance?”  
“I know how to dance but normally.” leaving the statement open.   
“Do you wanna lead?” their arms switch and fight a little.  
“Let me lead.”  
“No.”  
“Why don’t you let me lead?” they both turn to see their target there. “May I cut in?” Hunt and Brandt step apart. Then steps in front of Hunt to look at Brandt. Then he glares over at Hunt. Telling him that this one is his. Hunt backs up.  
“He’s all yours.” Brandt shots a glare then plasters on a smile. The man turns to take Brandt in his arms.  
“Shall we.” The two begin to waltz around. Brandt keeps shooting glares at the cameras and Hunt every second he gets.   
“Just keep dancing with him.” Ethan says into his ear as he slides out from the room to get some clues.   
Benji turns to Carter   
“So what would you be doing in this situation?”  
“Who am I playing buttercup or Westly?” Benji shakes his head from side to side. She smiles. “Brandt’s doing a good job of being the bait.” They watch as Dijon moves in closer to Brandt whispering into his ear.  
“How about we go someplace private?” the man tugged Brandt to follow. Hunt looks over at them. Wary of the man they have to dupe. This man vibes dangerous. And sending in their newest. Sure Brandt did good and learned quickly. Just this man.  
Benji and Jane keep an eye on Will as their target moves. Them not liking the man either. They knew what this man was capable of. And sending their friend into the lion’s den didn’t sit well on anyone. But it is the job and we do what must be done.  
Hunt stood by a pillar hearing the two men talk. Their target pouring drink. Both imbiding. Rustle of clothing. Then the man’s voice talking darkly, huskily.  
A grunt from Brandt had them all listening.  
“What do you say my handsome man?” there was more rustling. “The drink is quick. But I won’t be.” There is a light slap of skin on skin. ”What do you say?”  
“As you wish.” Spoken with a severe slur. And code for Westly to come and save his ass.  
Hunt races through the crowd. Down the hallway knocking into the guard who stood there. So Dijon would not be disturbed. Breaking his way through the doors to a sight. Brandt passed out flipped over. Ass in the air. The man touching. But startled as Ethan busted into the room. In one swoop laid the man out beside Brandt. Moving to Brandt. A quick check to make sure no harm. Then he began to secure his agent. Pulling up the pants, flipping him over. Moving up.  
“Brandt, Brant? Buttercup.”  
“Noooo way.” Hunt smiled.  
“Let’s get out of here.”  
“He… e… dr…ugged m.” So slurred it failed at the end. Hunt figured as he attempted to get Brandt up. Slinging the limp, uncooperative arm behind Hunt’s. “Fee….” Brandt’s head dropped further to his chest. Ethan didn’t like this. He didn’t know what drugs are running through Will’s system but it worried him. Going to the office that connected the two rooms. The place where the information they came for was held.   
“Stay with me.” Opening the door they enter the normal looking executive office. Sitting Brandt in the chair he moves to the computer. Accessing in. placing the memory stick in the drive so Benji can do his thing.  
“Miracle Max downloading.” Brandt laughed at that. His hands going up to run along the form infront of him. Whatever the man have given him making him feel, aroused. Grabbing the warm person in front of him pulling it close. For the fire and needing the warm person before him to bring whatever is in him down.  
Ethan doesn’t react at first to the hands pawing at him. He knows Brandt is the only one with him. So let’s it slip to the back of his mind while he watches Benji do his thing. Extracting and uploading. Trying to find the information they needed and more so. Then the hands gripped firmly and pulled him back. A face nuzzled into his neck. Looking over his shoulder he sees Brandt blissed out. Then a kiss.  
“Br… Buttercup. Buttercup has been compromised.” There is a reaction over the ear mics but nothing spoken. Yet knows how IMF agents think. “Been drugged. Do we have what we need?”  
“Yeah we have it.” Breathing out. Good. The arms encircle his waist pulling him tighter to him.  
Ethan sighed at this conundrum. They had to get out of here and with William the way that he is. Turning in the embrace he is face to face with the drugged man.  
“You have b…ful eyessss.” Hunt can only smile.  
“Thanks. Let get out of here.” The arms pull him closer.  
“Wwhhhh…..ong heerrrreee????”  
“It’s compromised. Let’s go.” Brandt steps back at the tone. But still wobbly and drunk he follows. “Max I need a way out of here.”   
Benji pulled up his screens. 3-d-ing the structure. The glowing orbs telling him where the agents are.  
“Go back the way you came and there is a balcony that leads to his gardens. Then right out the back. We will meet you there.”  
“Understood.” Grabbing Brandt he moves them back into the bedroom. Pass the unconscious villain. Brant pause to see the man. Something clicked and bad. Making him shudder. This man is evil. Ethan stops to watch Brandt just stare at the man. Wondering what is going on in that drugged out mind. “Come on.” Ethan pulls him behind him out onto the ledge. Brandt takes one look down.   
“Whoa,” looking at the man. The world tilted. No way. 

NEXT TIME

Guy couldn’t just roofy Brandt he had to give an aphrodisiac. Man almost got there when Ethan barges in.  
Grabs the info and Brandt and make their way there.  
The car ride is quick to their private jet then up they go.  
Getting on the plan was fun with Brandt who was high as a kite.  
Finally in the air they can relax a little. Wait out the drugs that are running through Brandt’s system. Running a blood test. Releasing him once in the air to see a whole other side of their new agent. Singing and humming to music only he could hear.  
“I like him like this.” They both glare at Benji. “What?’  
“Brandt,” Jane tries as he dances to no music. “Brandt,” she moves to him. He smiles boyishly at her. Taking her in his arms.  
“Wanna dance?” she smiles politely. Wrapping her arms around him as he sways. “You are pretty, pretty.”  
“Thank you.”  
“Everyone is pretty.” He backs up from her a little. “But you are a tigress. A beautiful tiger.” she smiles at the compliment.  
“I think you need to lay down.”  
“No, no, no. I’m goood.” He stumbled back to flop on one of the jet's bench seats. “Crash land.” He giggles.  
Benji lifts his iPhone, “Smile.” And takes a picture, which Brandt smiles for.  
“What are you doing?” Hunt asks.  
“Blackmail.” He shrugs. “There are many uses for this.” Ethan snatches the phone. “Hey.”  
“Would you like Brandt to do this to you?”  
“No, but Ethan come on.”  
“Benji.”  
“Fine, fine.” Benji lowers the phone. Ethan snatches it. The tech will have other devices but he is down at least one. Ethan moves over to crouch beside the benched Brandt.   
“Brandt, will.”  
“Lights spin right round baby.” Ethan had to smile at his blissed out agent. Defiantly seeing the stick pulled from his ass for once. Always on guard. Finally crumbling a little for them. A little hole in that wall.  
Ethan felt a cold chill run up his spin when that evil man took Will to b alone with him. A man who really wasn’t ready for this but could handle himself. Has proven it to them and himself. Was little wary over the fake death of his wife. The fake destroying this young man. Ethan felt hurt for that but it needed to be done. And now they both could repent.   
“Will?” spoken with a little force.  
“Ethan,” he copied tone back then giggled. Ethan smiles looking over to see the rest of the team watching and smile. Turning back to the man who was now his brother in arms.  
“Will we’re gonna let you rest this off.”  
“Please sir I want some more.”  
“No you’re cut off.” Ethan pats the mans hand. Which in turns grabs his. Their eyes look at one another. Ethan just shakes his head a little. Eyes asking what.  
“Thank you.” Ethan had to smile at that. Even through the haze and all. Brandt was there. He knew what had happened and what could have.  
“Your welcome.”

NEXT TIME

For the rest of the trip back Brandt rested. Jane sitting across from him working on some crossword puzzle. Wouldn’t think of her as a person to sit and work with words. Thing is she had caught Will and Benji having a little game of it. She had watched how they made it seem so much fun and it was. Then also Ethan had joined in on a round and she tried to also. Only able to muddle through. 

NEXT TIME

Back at the hotel they relax until the next phase of the plan. Ethan woke to piano playing. The expensive suite having one by the large windows. Coming out to see Brandt at the keys playing. Carter sitting on the piano watching him play. A smile on her face. Benji sitting on a chair near them enjoying and calling out request.   
Coming down the stairs as to not disturb him. The song stops.  
“Ok, what’s next?” William calls out. Benji looks down at his computer. Carter slides off to refill their drinks. It is good to see them be human. To act like a team and become a mutt of a family.   
“Piano man.” Ethan calls out. They all freeze to stop and look at their leader. “Know it?” he comes down to lean against the piano. Analyzing their analyst. He was in a plain button down shirt, slacks and his hair tussled from sleeping off the drug. Or as Jane walks back over she ran her hands through his hair. Giving it an even more shagged look. The two share a smile as she hands him a glass of water. The twinkle in their eyes.   
Jane always went into mother hen mode when one of them gets hurt. But more so when their analyst got hurt. She sat herself next to him as he began to play piano man. Surprising Ethan when he sang beautifully. Jane leaned into Brandt. Then he saw it. Saw that the mother hen was not a mother but a lover. They both began to sing. Benji began to sing. What the hell, Ethan began to sing.   
It felt right. This rag tag team. Together by crisis and becoming alpha team.   
Mission Accomplished

NEXT TIME

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Cleaning out my fics


End file.
